


~~  Fragen unterm Erebor  ~~

by Elaglar



Series: There and never Back [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Children, Deutsch | German, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Falling In Love, Het and Slash, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Angehörigen.<br/>Ich gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet zurück *schwöre*.<br/>Die Phantasie ist meine.</p><p>ICH BRAUCHE EURE HILFE!!!! *wuah*<br/>Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es wohl einige Fragen geben könnte, bzgl. meiner Geschichte<br/>„There and never Back ~~ Hochzeit unterm Erebor ~~“.<br/>Ich bitte euch, mir diese zu schreiben, wenn ihr welche habt.<br/>Ich werde dann ein kleines Kapitel daraus formen. :)<br/>Auf Wunsch schreibe ich dazu, von wem die Frage kommt. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hast du dich nie gefragt?

Hier ist die Erste: _Thorin ist überrascht, wie denn die Geburt „funktioniert“?_  
_Sein Mann hat ihm eine Tochter auf die Welt gesetzt und er hat sich nie gefragt, wie das denn funktionieren konnte?_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Erebor, 2953 D.Z.  
  
  
Einige Wochen nach Freris Geburt hatte sich das Leben der Familie wieder ein wenig normalisiert. Freris schlief nun schon die Nacht durch, wuchs und gedieh prächtig. Ganja freute sich sehr über den kleinen Bruder und sprach oft mit ihm. Er strahlte sie dann aus seinen klaren blauen Augen an und brabbelte ein wenig. Bilbo und Thorin waren sehr froh, dass ihre Tochter den kleinen Freris ebenso in ihr Herz schloss, wie sie es taten. Dennoch war die große Kleine glücklich darüber, dass sie ein eigenes Zimmer hatte und nicht mit dem Brüderchen in einem schlafen musste.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin erwachte, als er unruhiges Quengeln aus dem Bettchen seines Sohnes vernahm. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, denn alles war ruhig. Die Geräusche des Berges waren vollkommen verklungen. Erebor schlief. Er wollte Bilbo nicht wecken, der seinen Schlaf mehr als verdiente. Der Hobbit kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um ihre Kinder.  
So stand der Zwergenkönig auf und lief wenig später summend, mit Freris auf dem Arm, dessen schwarz umrahmtes Köpfchen auf seine Schulter gebettet, ein wenig hin und her, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Thorin ihn in sein Bettchen zurücklegen konnte.  
Der Zwerg sah lächelnd auf den kleinen Zwobbit und erinnerte sich daran, wie er auf die Welt gekommen war. Noch immer wurde ihm dabei schlecht und er leicht grün im Gesicht. Doch da nun alle wieder friedlich schliefen, beschloss Thorin, ein wenig durch die Gänge zu spazieren, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas Nahrhaftes zu ergattern, ließ Thorin seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. So bemerkte er, als er um eine Ecke bog, nicht, dass Dís gerade aus der anderen Richtung erschien. Die Geschwister stießen unsanft zusammen. Thorin fiel nach hinten, Dís wurde an die Wand gedrückt.  
     „Du bist recht stürmisch, lieber Bruder.“  
     „Und du noch recht spät auf den Beinen. Wo warst du?“  
     „Nori….“  
Dís errötete.  
     „Doch was machst du auf den Gängen? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Familie sein?“  
     „Ich habe mich um meinen Sohn gekümmert und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich habe wieder an seine Geburt denken müssen. Nun war ich auf dem Weg in die Küche.“  
     „Komm mit mir, ich werde dir einen Tee bereiten. Dann können wir reden.“  
Dís streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und der König rappelte sich wieder auf.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Mit dampfenden Tassen machten sie es sich vor Dís´ Kamin bequem.  
     „Nun sprich. Du hast anscheinend noch nicht vollkommen verkraftet, dass wir deinem Mann so zugesetzt haben, oder?“  
     „Nein, das habe ich nicht“, gestand der König.  
     „Aber, wieso? Ich meine... Habt ihr nie darüber gesprochen, wie Ganja auf die Welt kam?“  
     „Als ich damals aus dem Zimmer geschickt wurde, da war ich geschockt und selbst wie betäubt. Ich habe nichts um mich wahr genommen. Ich fühlte nur unsägliche Angst, weil ich befürchtete, Mann und Kind zu verlieren. Ich kam erst wieder zu Sinnen, als du mich gerufen hast.“  
     „Gut, das verstehe ich. Aber später…“  
     „Da versuchte ich, mit Bilbo zu reden. Doch er erzählte immer, er wisse es selbst nicht genau. Er wäre ja in einem Dämmerzustand gewesen. Er sagte, er könne sich nur an ein Licht erinnern und daran, dass Gandalf etwas murmelte.“  
     „Der Istari erklärte es mir hinterher. Gandalf wirkte seine Magie auf den Bauch meines Schwagers. Er hat auch damals Bilbos Leib mit Faden verschlossen. Doch da eure Tochter sofort schrie, konnte sich der Zauberer sofort um deinen Mann kümmern. Er schaffte es, dass nichts mehr zu sehen war.“  
     „Ich wunderte mich immer darüber, dass Bilbos Bauch keinerlei Zeichen der Schwangerschaft oder Geburt zeigte. Doch mein Hobbit hat mir nie verraten, wie das von statten ging. Ich weiß nur, dass du ihn gewaschen hast.“  
     „Ja, ich habe ihn und Ganja gesäubert, euer Bett mit neuen Laken versehen und deine Tochter in Tücher gehüllt, damit sie nicht fror. Ich wollte nicht, dass du sie beide so blutig siehst. “  
     „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür…… Dís, ich sehe nun etwas klarer, doch ich bin müde. Ich werde mich zurück ziehen. Bitte schlafe gut.“  
     „Du auch, lieber Bruder.“


	2. Geht das auch bei mir?

Hier ist die Zweite: _Klappt der Zauber von Gandalf nur bei Bilbo oder auch bei Thorin oder im Allgemeinen bei allen Rassen?_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Erebor, 2955 D.Z.  
  
  
Gandalf war wieder einmal zu Besuch im Erebor. Die Zwobbits freuten sich immer sehr, wenn der Zauberer bei ihnen war, denn er erfreute die Kinder immer mit Feuerwerk, Süßigkeiten und anderen kleinen Dingen.  
Gerade spazierte er freundlich lächelnd durch die Gänge, als er von einem ihm unbekannten Zwerg aufgehalten wurde.  
     „Herr Gandalf, verzeiht, ich weiß, Ihr kennt mich nicht. Mein Name ist Yimir. Ich möchte Euch nicht stören, doch ich habe eine Frage an Euch zu richten.“  
     „Was wollt Ihr, Herr Zwerg?“  
     „Wie soll ich sagen. Es ist so, ich habe einen Mann kennengelernt und wir… Da ihr doch vor acht Jahren schon einmal dieses Wunder vollbracht habt… Da dachte ich…. es wäre möglich….“  
Yimir brach ab. Er war nicht in der Lage, sein Begehr deutlicher an Gandalf zu richten. Doch der Istari verstand ihn auch ohne weitere Worte. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er vor sieben Jahren die kleine Familie kurz nach Ganjas Geburt verließ.  
Der Zauberer ritt nach Isengart, um sich miz dem weißen Zauberer zu besprechen. Er wollte wissen, was nun zu tun sei, um Mittelerde zu schützen. Er freute sich darauf, wieder einmal mit seinem alten Freund Saruman zu philosophieren. Doch als er den Turm betrat, kam es anders, als gedacht. Keine freundliche Begrüßung erreichte sein Ohr.  
  
Stattdessen hörte der Istari eine bedrohliche Stimme.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Gandalf der Graue, nun kommst du endlich zu mir, um Rat zu suchen. Dennoch hast du wieder einmal eigenmächtig gehandelt. Sprich, aus welchem Grund hast du es getan?“  
Die Stimme des weißen Istari ließ die Mauern erbeben.  
     „Saruman, ich entbiete dir einen Gruß. Ich vermag nichts zu erkennen, das dich erzürnen könnte.“  
Gandalfs Stimme war unbedarft, sein Blick versuchte Unwissen auszudrücken. Er hoffte so, um eine unangenehme Diskussion herumzukommen. Doch Saruman donnerte weiter.  
     „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine.“  
Sarumans Stimme hallte wieder bedrohlich durch die Eingangshalle seines Turmes. Mit großen Schritten trat er die Stufen hinab und kam auf den anderen Istari zu.  
     „Du hast alte Magie eingesetzt, sehr alte Magie, sehr unübliche Magie, sehr zweifelhafte Magie. Damit hast du erneut etwas getan, von dem du geschworen hast, es nie wieder zu tun.“  
     „Saruman, mein Freund, wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich erkannte….“  
     „Dennoch ist es wieder die Natur“, wurde Gandalf barsch unterbrochen.  
     „Ich weiß das selbst und ich habe wahrlich lange überlegt. Du weißt selbst sehr gut, dass dieser Zauber nicht oft gesprochen werden kann. Ich tue dies nur sehr wohlüberlegt und wenn es vollkommen gerechtfertigt ist.“  
Gandalf versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. Sarumans Gesicht wurde ein wenig weniger grimmig.  
     „Warum der Halbling? Warum niemand anderer? Es ist dir in jedem Zeitalter nur _einmal_ gestattet, solch eine Tat zu vollbringen. Wieso kein Elb, die ewig leben können? Alles andere erscheint mir Verschwendung.“  
     „Ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt.“  
Gandalfs Stimme klang nun ein wenig gereizt.  
     „Aber ich erkläre es dir gern noch einmal.  
Dieser Zauber kann nur wirken, wenn der Körper selbst nicht zu stark von Magie durchwirkt ist. Die Elben aber durchströmt sie fast so stark, wie uns. Jede Zelle eines Elben strahlt sie aus. Ich kann die magische Aura, die einen Elben umgibt, sehen, wenn ich ihn betrachte.  
Der Körper, wie auch der Geist des Elb, würde sich dagegen wehren, von meiner Macht verändert zu werden. Aus diesem Grund vermag ich Hobbits, Zwerge oder Menschen zu verändern. Doch mit einem Elb wäre es niemals möglich.“  
     „Gut, das ist mir verständlich. Doch wieso nun diesen Halbling und keinen anderen?“  
     „Ich habe ihn und Thorin lange Zeit beobachtet. Sie sind auf ihrer Reise durch viele Gefahren gegangen. Doch schon lang vorher, als sie sich in Beutelsend das erste Mal begegneten, war eine Verbindung zu spüren. Diese wuchs und wurde stärker, enger.  
Ich habe gesehen, dass ihre Liebe unverbrüchlich ist, doch ihr Glück unvollkommen war.  
Sie werden alle zukünftigen Schwierigkeiten meistern, so wie sie gemeinsam alles Unheil in der Vergangenheit überwanden. Sie haben sich mein Geschenk redlich verdient. Ich würde zu jeder Zeit wieder so handeln, wie ich es tat.  
Warum den Halbling und nicht den Zwerg? Auch dahingehend habe ich sie beobachtet.  
Es erschien mir die bessere Wahl, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich verhalten. Thorin ist der König unter dem Einsamen Berg. Er ist auch stark in ihrer Beziehung. Bilbo hingegen ist eher…. Wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Er ist weicher, Thorin sichtlich ergeben, auch, wenn er hin und wieder aufbegehrt. Es ist klar zu erkennen, wie sie sich als Paar definieren.“  
Gandalf sah Saruman fest und bestimmt an. Der weiße Istari überlegte lang. Langsam wurden seine Züge ein wenig freundlicher. Er sprach mit leiserer Stimme.  
     „Dann schwöre, dass du so etwas nie wieder versuchen wirst.“  
     „Nicht in diesem Zeitalter. Das schwöre ich.“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Mein Herr Gandalf, wie ist es nun?“  
Yimir stand noch immer bei ihm, erwartete eine Antwort.  
     „Ich muss Euch leider schlechte Kunde bringen, Herr Zwerg. Ich vermag diesen Zauber nicht noch einmal zu sprechen. Er ist sehr mächtig und nur in äußerst begrenztem Umfang ist es mir möglich, ihn anzuwenden. Ich tat dies nur, da ich in die Herzen Eurer Herrscher sah und erkannte, wie groß ihre Liebe füreinander ist. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht und verzeiht.“  
     „Ich verstehe, doch ich werde hoffen, Herr Gandalf.“


	3. Was wäre, wenn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier geht es um eine Alternative zu "Drachenfeuer", denn es gab auf ff.de die Frage, wie sich Thorin und Bilbo gefunden haben. Das inspirierte mich zu diesem Kapitel.  
> Danken wir Gandalf, Freris und Ganja.... ;)

Hier ist die Dritte: _ Wie sind Bilbo und Thorin überhaupt zusammen gekommen?_  


Ich bin gespannt, ob es euch gefällt. P18 / Slash….. und Fluff, der zu Karamell wird. :P  
  
Ich hoffe, eure Neugier wird hinreichend befriedigt….. ;) Nehmt euch Zeit und genießt es. :D  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Erebor, 24.12. 2956 D.Z. (10. Hochzeitstag)  
  
  
Freris stahl sich in die Vorratskammer, die sein Vater Bilbo eingerichtet hatte. Sie war nicht weit von ihrem Wohnbereich im Erebor entfernt und so konnte der Hobbit regelmäßig seinem Wunsch nach etwas Essbaren nachkommen, wenn es noch keine Essenszeit war. Die Zwerge waren da recht störrisch. Außer den drei Mahlzeiten am Tag gab es für keine weiteren.  
Nun versuchte der kleine Zwobbitjunge, der wie Bilbo sehr am Essen hing, eine Dose zu erreichen, die verdächtig lecker roch. Eigentlich war es dem Vierjährigen verboten, allein diese Kammer zu betreten, doch es waren schon zwei Stunden seit dem Frühstück vergangen und noch mindestens eine, bis es Mittagessen gab. Das war ihm eindeutig zu lang.  
Nun stand er hier zwischen Kisten mit frischem Obst, Stiegen, auf denen Käse, Gurken und Tomaten lagerten, sowie Regalen mit Schinken, gekochten Eiern und einigen trockenen Kuchen, die lang hielten. Äpfel und Zimtbrötchen waren weit außerhalb der Reichweite des kleinen Zwobbits. Aber diese Dose, die hatte es ihm heute sichtlich angetan.  
Sie stand oberhalb der Fässer voll Pfeifenkraut, die seine Väter hier ebenfalls lagerten. Daneben standen noch einige Tränke, die Bilbo während der Schwangerschaften von Gandalf verabreicht bekommen hatte. Sie waren übrig geblieben, doch der Hobbit brachte es nicht über sich, sie einfach wegzukippen. Freris schaffte es, auf Zehenspitzen und geradeso das Gefäß zu erreichen, das leckere Kekse versprach. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei des Glücks bekam er die Dose zu fassen und zog sie vom Regal zu sich herunter.  
Schnell zog er sich in eine Ecke zurück, öffnete die Dose und begann genüsslich zu kauen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich eine der Phiolen ebenfalls nach unten bewegte und der zusammengetrocknete Korken herausfiel. Diese kam nun auf einem der offenen Fässer zu liegen, der Inhalt ergoss sich darauf und wurde sofort gierig von den trockenen Blättern aufgesaugt.  
     „Freris, wo bist du?“, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.  
     „Hier, Gabâd*.“  
Es hätte keinen Zweck, sich vor der Suchenden verstecken zu wollen. Diese Stimme fand ihn überall. Ganja trat an die nur einen Spalt offene Tür. Sie sah sich um und warf ihrem Bruder dann einen genervten Blick zu.  
     „Was machst du denn hier? Vater wird böse, wenn er bemerkt, dass du unerlaubt an den Vorräten warst!“  
     „Isch habe aber Hunger. Esch ischt noch zu lang bisch zum Eschen.“  
Kekskrümel fielen Freris aus dem Mund, während er seiner Schwester nuschelnd antwortete.  
     „Oh Thumkhâs**, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Gib mir die Kekse und dann raus hier. Bofur sucht dich.“  
Wiederwillig gab der Junge seine Beute wieder ab, sein Gesicht erhellte sich aber.  
     „Was will er denn?“  
     „Das hat er nicht verraten, aber du kennst doch unseren Freund. Er wird dir sicher ein lustiges Lied vorspielen wollen.“  
Mit einem Freudenschrei verschwand Freris. Seine große Schwester sah ihm schmunzelnd hinterher. Dann legte sie die Dose wieder an ihren Platz. Ihr Blick fiel dabei nach unten.  
      _´Was für ein schönes Glas. Wieso liegt das hier? Ich werde es als Vase mitnehmen.`_  
Schon war die Phiole verschwunden. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass sie ihren Inhalt auf das wundervolle Langgrundblatt verschüttet hatte.  
  


  
[ * Freris´ Spitzname für Ganja -> anbetend „große Schwester“ ]  
[ ** Ganjas Spitzname für Freris -> genervt vom kleinen Bruder „hohler Ork“ ]  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Also ist es beschlossen? Du passt heute Nacht auf Ganja und Freris auf. Ich kann mit Bilbo unseren zehnten Hochzeitstag genießen und auch morgen müssen wir nicht in aller Frühe aufstehen?“  


     „Ja, das habe ich doch gesagt. Ich mag die Beiden und es wird schon gut gehen. Ich werde erstmal mit ihnen in die Schmiede gehen und dann werden sie richtig erschöpft sein und tief schlafen.“  
     „Das hoffe ich Dwalin. Es ist schade, dass Dís und meine Neffen noch nicht aus den Eisenbergen zurück sind. Dáin hat sie lang nicht gesehen und du weißt, wie gern er breit und ausgiebig schwatzt. Sicher hat er sie in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf geredet.“

  
     „Es ist gut, Thorin. Wirklich! Ich werde mit euren Zwobbits schon klar kommen. Genieße die Zweisamkeit mit deinem Halbling.“  
     „Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch jetzt näher steht, als noch vor wenigen Jahren.“  
     „Wer kann sich schon dem Glück entziehen, dass du ausstrahlst, sobald du von deinem Gemahl und euren Kindern redest? Du grinst jetzt schon wieder von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen! Los, geh und bringe sie mir , wenn du es für angemessen hältst.“  
     „Ich danke dir, alter Freund!“  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Thorin freute sich auf den Abend mit seinem Mann. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass sie einmal einen kompletten Abend und die dazugehörende Nacht ohne ihre Kinder  verbrachten. Die beiden Zwobbits hielten jeden Zwerg, der auf sie aufpasste, ganz schön in Atem und der König bezweifelte, dass Dwalin sich noch einmal bereit erklären würde. Gutgelaunt kam er nun von seinem Freund zurück, nachdem er eine schwungvolle Ganja und einen grummelnden Freris bei seinem langjährigen Freund abgeliefert hatte.  
Als er durch die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer trat, stockte ihm kurzzeitig der Atem. Er hatte erwartet, Bilbo badend vorzufinden und sich darauf gefreut, seinem Mann dabei Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Zwar hatte er sich schon gründlich gewaschen, doch es bereitete ihm immer Vergnügen, sich mit seinem Halbling im Wasser zu tummeln.  
  
Nun jedoch saß sein Mann in der Kleidung, die er vor zehn Jahren zu ihrer Hochzeit getragen hatte, auf einem Stuhl vor dem Kamin. Auf seinem Kopf glänzte frisch poliert die Krone, die Thorin ihm damals schenkte. Vor Bilbo stand ein wunderbar geschmückter Tisch, mit einer ähnlichen Dekoration wie vor einer Dekade. Zwei Kerzen spendeten behagliches Licht und das Essen sah köstlich aus.  
     „Mein Liebling, das ist eine großartige Überraschung“, erklang Thorins gerührte Stimme.  
Bilbo stand auf und kam auf seinen Mann zu. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Die Stimme des Zwerges kam erstickt über seine Lippen.  
     „Du siehst so schön aus, wie damals.“  
     „Ich war überrascht, dass ich noch hineinpasse, nach all den Jahren und zwei Kindern…“, scherzte Bilbo ein wenig.  
Der Hobbit strahlte, legte seine Arme um seinen Mann und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Schnell schlüpfte Thorins Zunge in dessen Mund und sie begannen einen sinnlichen Tanz, aus dem sich keiner der beiden lösen wollte, bis sie nach Atem rangen. Der Zwerg sah seinen Hobbit lächelnd an.  
     „Du bist noch immer so unsicher, wenn du Angst hast, etwas könnte mir nicht gefallen. Das liebe ich so an dir“, schmunzelte der König.  
     „Aber ich sage dir nun zum wiederholten mal, dass du noch immer so schön und begehrenswert bist wie in der Nacht, in der ich dich _`Mein´_ machte! Ich liebe dich so sehr wie damals, als du zu mir auf mein Krankenlager kamst und ich dir zeigen durfte, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich genieße jeden Tag mit dir, Bilbo Eichenschild, und ich bin dankbar für das Glück, dass du mir bescherst. Ich will keinen Tag ohne dich oder unsere Kinder sein. Du weißt doch, _`Meine Liebe für dich brennt heißer als Drachenfeuer!´_ So war es, so ist es und so wird es immer sein.“  
     „Oh Thorin“, hauchte Bilbo gerührt.  
     „Das ist die wunderbarste Liebeserklärung, die du mir je gemacht hast.  
Sei dir versichert, dass es mir ebenso ergeht. Du hast mein Herz gestohlen und nie wieder zurückgegeben. Ich habe nie zu hoffen gewagt, hier, mit dir, Jahre des Glücks zu erfahren und eine Familie zu erhalten, die ich liebe und die mich liebt. Mein Herz gehört für immer dir, Thorin Eichenschild. Du bist mein Freund, mein Gemahl, mein Geliebter und mein König.“  
In Thorins Augen glitzerte es, doch mit Aufbringung all seiner Stärke schaffte er es, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht zu weinen. Zwerge weinten nicht. Könige weinten nicht. Also weinten _Zwergenkönige_ überhaupt nicht. Er sah schnell hinüber zum Tisch und straffte seine Schultern.  
     „Mir fehlen die Worte, mein Liebling. Wollen wir jetzt vielleicht essen? Ich denke, du wirst nur Köstlichkeiten in der Küche geordert haben. Es sieht gut aus und riecht fantastisch.“  
      _´So wie du, mein Liebling.`_  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig bedächtig fütterten, ging Thorin in den Vorratsraum.  
  
Sie hatten Zeit. Sie waren jetzt zehn Jahre älter. Sie wollten den Abend erst einmal gemütlich mit einer Pfeife vor dem Kamin weitergehen lassen, bevor.... Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass heute der perfekte Abend für eine Pfeife voll Langgrundblatt war. Beide Männer waren sich einig darin, dass dieses Kraut von allen Sorten am Besten schmeckte.  
Während Bilbo mit einem der Kammerdiener den Tisch abräumte und sich von Brass noch eine besondere Kleinigkeit bringen ließ, als dieser die Reste mit sich nahm, stopfte Thorin ihre beiden Pfeifen mit dem wunderbaren Kraut und freute sich schon darauf, den weiteren Abend romantisch mit seinem Halbling zu verbringen. So verträumt entging ihm der Korken, der in dem Fässchen tiefer rutschte.  
Als der Zwergenkönig zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer kam, war der neue Anblick ebenfalls famos. Sein Mann lag entspannt auf Thorins geliebten Fellen vor dem Kamin und lächelte den Zwerg aufreizend an. Bilbo hatte seine Jacke und Weste fein säuberlich über seinen Lieblingssessel  gelegt. Die Krone auf seinen Locken glänzte im Schein des Feuers. Dieses tauchte nun auch das Antlitz des Hobbits in einen wunderschönen, weichen, orange-roten Ton und warf Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf dessen Züge.  
Schnell entledigte sich der Zwergenkönig seiner schwarzen Wildlederstiefel und des langen, dunkelgrauen, mit Silberrunen verzierten Mantels, den er heute trug. So blieben nur ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose an Thorins Leib, beides aus edlem Leinen gefertigt. Er nahm nun schnell seinen Platz neben Bilbo ein und machte es sich mit ihm gemütlich.  
     „Hier, mein Liebling. Deine Pfeife.“  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm der Mitregent seine Pfeife, zündete sie an und übergab Thorin den Feuerstein. Eng beieinander saßen sie da, sahen in den Kamin und genossen dieses behagliche Schweigen. Genüsslich inhalierten sie den Dampf des Pfeifenkrautes .  
Es schmeckte heute leicht süßlich und etwas anders, als normalerweise. Doch da es berauschend war, dachten sie nicht weiter darüber nach und waren glücklich über die Zweisamkeit. Sie betrachteten gelegentlich den Anderen aus dem Augenwinkel, schmunzelten dann leicht, und widmeten sich vorrangig den Rauchringen. Diese sandten sie in Richtung des Kamins, in den sie dann flogen und im Nachthimmel über dem Erebor vergingen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten sie etwas sehr Eigenartiges.  
Die Gedanken der beiden Männer schienen sich auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu begeben. Doch sie taten dies nicht einzeln und für sich allein. Es schien so, als ob sie gemeinsam diesen Weg beschritten, fast so, als wäre es ein gemeinsamer Tagtraum.  
Sie sahen sich verwirrt an und schlossen für einen Augenblick die Augen, in der Hoffnung, so wieder klarer sehen zu werden. Doch es half nicht. Es verschlimmerte eher diese merkwürdige Reise.  
Sie befanden sich wieder in Beorns Heim, jeder im eigenen Körper, jeder an einer anderen Stelle. Es fühlte sich so an, als wären sie wirklich wieder dort. Es schien vertraut und dennoch war es anders. So gaben sie sich dem Traum hin...  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Bilbo war gerade durch die Tür nach draußen in den Hof getreten und sah gebannt auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er Thorin, der im Mondschein am Brunnen stand. Ihn zierten keine Wunden, nur einige blaue Flecken nannte er sein Eigen, so wie eine Schicht aus Schmutz und Dreck. Diese wusch er gerade von seiner entblößten, muskulösen Brust, wie Bilbo mit trockener Kehle bemerkte.  
Der Zwerg stand nahezu nackt und dem Hobbit nur halb zugewendet da, wand sich und versuchte dabei, allen Schmutz zu erwischen. Die Haut seines Oberkörpers war leicht gebräunt, da er gern ohne Hemd lief, wenn die Tage warm waren.  
Gerade legte er auch noch das Tuch um seine Lenden ab, um seine straffen Beine, sowie den wohl proportionierten Po zu waschen und wohl auch seine Mitte, die vor dem Halbling verborgen war.  
      _´Ich muss hier wieder weg. Ich kann nicht einfach dastehen und ihn anstarren. Aber er sieht so gut aus. Ich sollte ihn vielleicht…. Wenn ich ein gutes Versteck finde…. Ich bin klein, er wird es nicht bemerken…. Oh Thorin, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich begehre.`_  
Bilbos Füße setzten sich geräuschlos in Bewegung und er duckte sich hinter eine Kiste, die hier stand. Als er sich wieder traute, seinen Blick auf den Zwerg vor ihm zu heben, bedeckte dieser sich gerade mit einem frischen Stück Leinen. Fast wäre Bilbo ein enttäuschtes Seufzen entwichen. Doch der neue Anblick war auch nicht zu verachten. Der König wusch sein langes, seidiges Haar und befreite es vom Schweiß und Schmutz der vergangenen Tage. Nun nahm er einen wassergefüllten Eimer, goss ihn sich über den Kopf.  
Das kühle Nass rann ihm aus den Haaren über den trainierten Rücken hinab. Auch das Tuch wurde wieder nass und klebte nun an der Rundung seines Pos, gestattete eine grandiose Aussicht auf festes, muskulöses Fleisch. Bilbo trat Schweiß auf die Stirn, als er diesem sinnlichen Schauspiel folgte. Er schluckte wiederholt, versuchte sich abzulenken von der Hitze, die in dem Halbling aufstieg und von der Hitze, die sich in seiner Mitte sammelte.  
Bilbo sollte seinen Blick abwenden. Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden. Er musste seinen Blick abwenden, denn er war sich sicher, dass darin sein Verlangen nur zu deutlich sichtbar war. Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er starrte den Mann, den er schon so lang begehrte, weiterhin an und war hypnotisiert von der Kraft, die der Zwerg ausstrahlte.  
Er wusste dabei nicht, dass Thorin Bilbo schon in dem Augenblick bemerkt hatte, als er durch die Tür trat. Der Zwerg genoss den unverhohlenen Blick des Hobbits, der sein Herz oft unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließ.  
      _´Wie gut, dass ich nun vollständig erfrischt bin. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich mich noch einmal von dem Tuch um meine Hüften trennen müsste. Ich würde Bilbo sicher damit verschrecken, dass allein das Gefühl, seinen Blick auf mir zu spüren, mich schon dazu bringt, dass meine Mitte sich regt und fast einsatzbereit ist.`_  
Bei diesen lüsternen Gedanken wurde Thorin noch heißer und er krächzte mit rauerer Stimme, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
     „Siehst du noch irgendwo Schmutz, an den ich allein nicht heranreichte?“  
Es kam keine Antwort, so versuchte es der Zwerg erneut.  
     „Bilbo, komm heraus. Ich habe dich bemerkt. Also sieh mich richtig an und sage mir, ob ich noch irgendwo _noch nicht sauber bin_.“  
Es waren einfache Worte gewesen, die den Hobbit dennoch sehr aus der Bahn warf. Denn die Art, wie Thorin sie ausgesprochen hatte, erinnerte viel zu sehr an das Begehen einer Sünde, die es wohl auch mehr als Wert war, wirklich begangen zu werden. Bilbo schluckte trocken.  
      _´Er hat mich bemerkt. Wieso hat er vorher nichts gesagt? Hat er mich etwa mit Absicht zusehen lassen? Sollte ich weglaufen? Dann kommt er sicher hinterher und fragt mich, wieso ich nicht gleich wieder gegangen bin. Nein, ich werde tapfer sein. Ich habe mich schon größeren Gefahren gestellt, als sie ein fast nackter Zwerg darstellt.`_  
Bilbo straffte sich innerlich, trat hinter der Kiste hervor und war sehr froh, dass der Andere ihn nicht ansah.  
     „Hmm, ja, da ist eine Stelle, die ich gesehen habe.“  
     „Dann bitte ich dich, mir zu helfen und sie zu reinigen. Ich will endlich wieder komplett sauber sein.“  – _´Für dich.`_  
Bilbos Hand zitterte, als sie sich langsam auf die heiße Haut zwischen den Schulterblättern senkte und dort das Wasser verrieb. Thorin musste bei dem plötzlichen Hautkontakt ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, aus Angst, den Halbling wie ein scheues Reh zu verschrecken. Er wollte nicht, dass Bilbo wieder ging oder aufhörte mit diesen kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen.  
Viel zu schnell für Thorins Geschmack nahm sein Hobbit ein weiteres Tuch und trocknete die eben erst berührte Stelle. Da Bilbo sehr nah stand, spürte der Zwerg dessen warmen Atem über seine Haut streicheln, während er sprach.  
     „Du bist nun vollkommen rein. Falls du wiedereinmal meine Hilfe benötigst, dann stehe ich dir jederzeit zur Verfügung.“  
      _´Was rede ich da bloß?`_  
     „Egal, _welche_ Hilfe ich von dir benötige?“, fragte Thorin mit vor Lust dunkler gewordener Stimme.  
Bilbo antwortete, ohne zu überlegen. Als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, wollte er gern im Boden versinken. Mit zitternder Stimme kamen seine Worte, die Thorin fast die Sinne nahmen.  
     „Ja, bei _allem_ “, wisperte Bilbo.  
     „Auch bei _diesem_ Problem?“  
Thorin nahm kurzentschlossen Bilbos freie Hand und legte sie auf seinen nackten Bauch. Dabei drängte er seinen Rücken näher an Bilbos Brust und keuchte nun doch ein wenig, als er die warmen Finger nach unten führte.  
Zufrieden hörte er ein leises Stöhnen des Hobbits, als dessen Fingerspitzen durch den Stoff hindurch eine eindeutige Härte erfühlten. Erschrocken zog Bilbo seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Der Halbling war froh, dass er hinter Thorin stand, denn seine Wangen glühten vor Erregung und Scham darüber, dass auch er hart war, nur, weil sie sich berührten.  
     „W~was sollte das? Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe.“  
Schon löste er sich komplett von Thorins Gestalt, obwohl es ihn unglaubliche Anstrengungen kostete. Gerade, als er sich umdrehen und in das Haus stürmen wollte, drehte sich auch Thorin herum und fixierte ihn mit dem Blick aus seinen klaren blauen Augen an Ort und Stelle. Es schien, als könnte er direkt durch Bilbos mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade dringen.  
Ehe Bilbo weiter reagieren konnte, hatte Thorin eine Hand in seinen unteren Rücken gelegt und die Andere zwischen dessen Schulterblätter. Er zog den Hobbit näher an seine Brust, spürte, dass auch der Halbling nicht unbeteiligt war.  
Ein Zittern durchlief beide, als sie sich intensiv in die Augen sahen. Thorin leckte leicht über seine Lippen, Bilbo starrte wie gebannt darauf. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf herab, näher an Bilbo heran. Er kam noch näher, der Hobbit konnte den warmen Atem seines Gegenübers spüren, der ihn zu liebkosen schien. Sie hielten den Blick des Anderen, während Thorin immer näher kam, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.  
In diesem Augenblick meinte Bilbo vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen und hoffte, betete, flehte, _fürchtete_ sich gleichzeitg davor, diese Lippen mit ihrem wunderbaren Schwung zu kosten. Doch bevor sie sich endlich verbanden, schwenkte Thorin seinen Kopf etwas und lehnte sich an Bilbos rechtes Ohr. Dort hauchte er leise Worte hinein, die den Halbling wieder erschauern ließen. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, den heißen Hauch an solch einer empfindlichen Stelle zu spüren.  
     „Mein süßer Halbling, du machst mich wahnsinnig, wenn ich dich sehe. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken, wenn ich dich spüre, weil wir _scheinbar_ zufällig aneinander stoßen.  
Wenn ich dabei deinen Duft einsauge, dann meine ich, vor Verlangen vergehen zu müssen. Nun stehst du hier, in meinen Armen und ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Ich kann es spüren und ich kann es auf deiner Haut riechen.  
Deine Leidenschaft, deine Erregung, und dein Verlangen nach mir erkenne ich genau in diesem Moment. Du bist mir ebenso verfallen, wie ich dir.“  
Nach diesen Worten leckte er leicht über Bilbos Ohr. Das Geräusch, das dieser machte, war eindeutig. So eindeutig wie die Tatsache, dass der Halbling ein wenig mehr gegen ihn sank und dabei leicht zitterte. Thorin sah ihn wieder an, Bilbo erkannte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten. Doch der Zwerg erkannte auch ein wenig Furcht in Bilbos Blick.  
     „Thorin, wie kannst du so etwas nur äußern? Wir sind auf dem Weg in einen Krieg mit einem Drachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann, oder ob du nur deinen Drang befriedigen willst. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dir glauben darf. Falls du wirklich nur deine Lust an mir ausleben willst. Thorin, du, das alles hier, ich, meine Gef.... _Es macht mir Angst._ Lass mich los. Lass mich gehen.“  
Der Zwerg verstand seine Bedenken, ließ ihn dennoch nicht gehen. Thorin wollte ihm begreiflich machen, wie viel Bilbo ihm bedeutete. So sah er den Halbing weiter direkt an, als er erneut seine Worte an ihn richtete.  
     „So versteh doch. Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt, mein wundervoller Halbling. Ich will dir nah sein, dich ganz und gar haben, nur für mich. Wenn ich es kann, dann für immer. Doch ich befürchte, uns bleibt wohl nur diese eine Nacht. Lass mich dir heute Freude bereiten. _Lass mich dich lieben._ “  
Mit diesen Worte küsste er Bilbo, der sich nicht wehren konnte gegen das warme Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das Thorins Worte ausgelöst hatten. Es war ein zarter Kuss, kaum mehr als das Aufeinanderlegen ihrer Lippen und viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. Thorin wollte ihm ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit geben, sich zurückzuziehen.  
Bei aller Leidenschaft, die er für diesen Mann empfand, wollte der Zwerg ihn nicht bedrängen. Er würde das Feuerwerk, dass sich gerade in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, ignorieren und standhaft bleiben, sollte Bilbo doch gehen wollen. Er sah wieder zu ihm herab und bemerkte, dass sich die Wangen des Halblings leicht gerötet hatten, er etwas schneller atmete.  
Bilbo sah in dieses wunderschöne Gesicht vor ihm, an dem er sich nicht satt sehen konnte. Er überlegte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, als sie ihre Münder lösten, und stellte sich dann ein wenig auf die Zehen, hob seinen Kopf Thorins entgegen.  
In seinem Bauch schien gerade eine Schwarm Glühwürmchen zu tanzen. Es war zu viel und es war dennoch nicht genug. Er wollte dies hier. Er wollte die Leidenschaft. Er wollte dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Er wollte den Mann. Er wollte dessen Herz. Er wollte _Sein_ sein.  
_Er wollte alles, das Thorin ihm zu geben bereit war!_  
Der Halbling legte eine Hand auf Thorins nackte Schulter und die Andere in seinen Nacken, hob sich ihm weiter entgegen und zog ihn hinab auf seinen Mund. Dieser Kuss war ein Versprechen auf mehr. Auf die Erfüllung ihrer Begierden, auf die Verbindung ihrer Leidenschaft, auf das Schlagen ihrer Herzen im Gleichtakt. Bilbo stöhnte auf, als Thorin den Druck seines Mundes verstärkte, mit seiner Zunge über die weichen und süß schmeckenden Lippen Bilbos streichelte, sanft um Einlass bat.  
Sein Halbling öffnete ihm bereitwillig, keuchte, als er die Zunge des Zwergen in seinem Mund spürte, wie sie sanft mit seiner eigenen spielte, ihn erkundete, ertastete, um den Verstand brachte. Auch der König konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Er stöhnte tief und kehlig, als seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Er spürte, das Bilbo sich in seiner Schulter verkrampfte und mit den anderen Fingern in Thorins Nacken anfing, zu kraulen.  
Seine eigenen Hände stahlen sich unter Bilbos Hemd und er fuhr mit zittrigen Fingern über dessen Rücken ein Stückchen nach oben, soweit es der störende Stoff erlaubte. Als er wieder zurück streichelte umfing er Bilbos Po mit kräftigen Fingern, knetete ihn leicht und genoss den Laut, den sein Halbling in seinen Mund sandte.  
  
  


Dann hob er den Kleineren hoch. Dieser schlang reflexartig seine Beine um Thorin. Der Zwerg drehte sich erneut, setzte Bilbo auf der Mauer des Brunnens ab und löste den Kuss. Sie beide atmeten stockend, Thorin legte seine Stirn an Bilbos. Mit ungeübten und fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte er, die Weste aufzuknöpfen, während er seinen Hobbit unverwandt ansah. Dieser bemerkte leicht schmunzelnd, dass Thorin wohl kaum Erfahrung mit Knöpfen hatte. Er umfing die größeren Hände und half dem Zwerg, der vor ihm stand, bei seiner Aufgabe.  
Gemeinsam öffneten sie Weste und Hemd, die Thorin von seinen schmalen Schultern streifte und darauf achtete, sie neben, _nicht in_ den Brunnen, zu werfen. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Bilbo lenkte stockte dem König der Atem. Bilbo saß auf der Mauer mit leicht gespreizten Beinen. Er war eindeutig erregt, selbst durch den Stoff der Hose war es ersichtlich.  
Der Mond beschien creméweiße Haut, die weich aussah und zum Anfassen einlud. Sein Atem ging flatternd und seine Wangen zierte eine intensive Rotfärbung. Bilbo war eindeutig unsicher darüber, was Thorin über seinen Anblick denken mochte.  
Schnell streichelte dieser über die Kinnkontur des Kleineren und zwang Bilbo, ihn anzusehen. Der Halbling sah Lust, Leidenschaft und große Liebe aus diesen unglaublich blauen Augen zu ihm herabstrahlen.  
     „Du bist wunderschön, mein Liebling. Ich will dich kosten. _Alles_ von dir.“  
     „Thorin, ich…, ich habe… noch nie…. Nicht mal ein Kuss. Ich war…. Ich bin….“  
Bilbo stockte, konnte einfach nicht aussprechen, dass er noch unberührt war. Der Zwerg verstand ihn dennoch. Er sprach, ohne den Blick von Bilbo zu nehmen, damit dieser erkennen konnte, wie wahr Thorins Worte waren.  
     „Ich werde sanft sein. Ich werde aufhören, wenn du es möchtest. Ich will, dass du mir vertraust. Du sollst genießen, mit mir zusammen zu sein.“  
Bilbo nickte verstehend. Thorin verschloss seinen Mund zu einem erneuten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei begannen beide, den Rücken das Anderen zu erkunden. Ihre Finger tasteten sich die Wirbelsäule hinab, an den Seiten wieder hinauf und wieder nach unten. Unbewusst spiegelte der Halbling die Bewegung seines Partners.  
Thorin brummte tief, als er bemerkte, dass Bilbo nun seine Hände in dessen Haar vergrub und sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm festhielt. Der Zwerg drängte sich noch näher an seinen Hobbit und beide stöhnten unwillkürlich, als sich ihre nackte Haut zum ersten Mal wirklich berührte. Thorins Haut war heiß, Bilbos stand dem nicht nach. Der König rieb sich ein wenig an Bilbo und das krause Haar auf seiner Brust reizte den Kleineren, umspielte dessen Brustwarzen und veranlasste ihn dazu, erschrocken die Luft einzusaugen.  
Der Zwerg lächelte daraufhin an dessen Lippen und löste sich davon. Er setzte leichte Küsse auf Bilbos Kinn und führte sie weiter bis zu dessen Ohr. Dort leckte und knabberte er ein wenig, hauchte heißen Atem auf die empfindliche Stelle und genoss es, Bilbo vor Lust zittern zu spüren. Dann bewegte er sich ein wenig weiter nach unten. Thorins Zunge zog eine heiße Spur und er setzte an einigen Stellen kleine Küsse auf die weiche Haut. Als er in der kleinen Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein ankam, biss er kurz hinein.  
     „Bandobras* steh mir bei. Mach das noch einmal! Das war einfach unglaublich!“  
Bilbo war völlig von Sinnen. Thorin lächelte erneut und biss ihn wieder sacht auf eine Stelle knapp neben der gerade malträtierten. Danach zog er eine Spur weiter hinunter, in Richtung von Bilbos Brustwarzen.  
Als er den rechten Vorhof erreichte und sanft darüber leckte, stockte Bilbo der Atem. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und stöhnte wieder kehlig auf. Thorin begann nun sacht in die sich verhärtende Brustwarze zu beißen, entschuldigend darüber zu lecken und die Andere mit seinen Fingern zu liebkosen, bis auch sie hart war. Um Bilbo zu stützen, hatte er seinen freien Arm um dessen Rücken gelegt.  
Bilbo verkrallte sich gerade erneut in seiner Schulter und seinem Haar, als Thorin seine Erkundung in Richtung Süden fortsetzte. Mit diesem einen Knopf kämpfte er nur kurz, hob Bilbo einen winzigen Moment an, befreite ihn von dem störenden Stück Stoff. Er setzte ihn wieder sicher ab, sah einen Augenblick in dessen lustverhangene Augen, bevor er sich von seinen Halbling kniete und seine Finger durch das letzte Stück Stoff fühlen ließ, wie erregt und hart der Hobbit war.  
Dieser glaubte, entgültig seinen Verstand verloren zu haben. Über den Kleineren schwappten alle aufgestauten Emotionen wie eine Welle herein und brachen alle Widerstände, die er noch hätte aufbringen können. Als er spürte, wie sich sanfte, aber bestimmte, Finger durch den Stoff hindurch um ihn schlossen und Thorins Zunge kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel zog, bevor sie sacht hineintunkte, war es um jeglichen Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er wand sich und wimmerte nach mehr, was auch immer dieses _mehr_ bedeutete.  
Thorins Finger stahlen sich unter die locker sitzende Unterhose und befreiten Bilbos hartes Fleisch sowie seine Hoden aus ihrem Gefängnis. Er stöhnte, als er kundige Finger spürte, die vorsichtig über seine pralle Eichel rieben, die schon hervorgequollen Tropfen verteilten und ein unglaubliches Gefühl heraufbeschworen. Sie kneteten ein wenig die Hoden und ließen Bilbo einen kehligen Laut ausstoßen.  
Als der Halbling dachte, es könnte nicht noch erotischer werden, belehrte ihn Thorin eines besseren. Er tippte die Spitze von Bilbos Glied mit seiner Zunge an, erkundete sie langsam, sorgfältig und zärtlich. Einige Male tippte er in die kleine Öffnung und leckte die beständig hervortretenden Lusttropfen gierig auf.  
Bilbo glaubte zu verbrennen, als er spürte, wie sein Penis von etwas heißem, feuchten umschlossen wurde und Thorins Zunge seinem Schaft der Länge nach huldigte.  
Als er seinen Kopf senkte und sah, dass der Zwerg ihn komplett in seinen Mund aufgenommen hatte, war es um den Halbling geschehen. Er zog an den schwarzen Locken, vergrub seine Finger fest in der Kopfhaut des Königs und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als die aufgestaute Hitze sich entlud. Heftig zuckend und sich windend schoss er Welle um Welle seines Höhepunktes tief in Thorins Mund, der bereitwillig aufnahm, was sein Hobbit ihm gab. Mit jeder kleinen Schluckbewegung löste dieser ein neues Stöhnen in Bilbo aus, bis der Kleinere kraftlos in sich zusammensank.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entließ der Zwerg den erschlafften Penis aus seinem Mund, erhob sich ein wenig und zog Bilbo vom Brunnenrand in eine feste Umarmung. Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten und genoss, wie sich sein Halbling an ihn schmiegte. Wortlos kosteten sie die Zweisamkeit aus, bis Bilbos Herzschlag sich normalisierte.  
Der Kleinere begann, ein wenig mit dem Haar auf Thorins Brust zu spielen, was ihm ein erregtes brummen einbrachte, dass auch Bilbo vibrieren ließ. Schüchtern hob er seinen Blick, um in lustdurchtränkte Seen zu stürzen. Er richtete sich etwas auf, Thorin kam ihm entgegen und sie genossen einen weiteren Kuss, bei dem Bilbo seinen Geschmack von Thorins Zunge aufnahm. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wieso der Zwerg diesen Geschmack trug, wurde ihm wieder heiß.  
Auch der König bemerkte, wie sich seine Mitte erneut regte. Er war noch nicht erlöst und langsam schrie sein Geschlecht nach Zuwendung. Bilbo wurde etwas mutiger, nachdem Thorin ihm so leidenschaftlich bewiesen hatte, wie es um ihn stand. Er setzte sich auf Thorins Schoß, sodass seine Beine um die Hüften lagen und liebkoste nun dessen Hals, Ohr und Brust, wie er es gezeigt bekommen hatte. Auch er reizte Thorins Brustwarzen so, wie der Zwerg es bei ihm getan hatte. Dieser knurrte nun erregt.  
Als Bilbo ihn einen Augenblick ansah bemerkte er, dass der König dabei war, drei seiner Finger mit seinem Speichel zu befeuchten und sie gerade wieder aus seinem Mund zog. Als der Halbling sich fragte, was er vorhatte, spürte er es. Der Zwerg hatte seine Hand durch Bilbos Unterhosenbein zu dessen Po geschoben und legte sie nun dazwischen an seinen geheimen Eingang.  
Ein wenig erschrocken fuhr er hoch, doch ein sanfter Kuss des Königs beruhigte ihn wieder. Der Halbling merkte, wie die Finger sanft und neckend um seine Rosette strichen, bis er entspannt genug war. Dann zischte er ein wenig, als ein Finger in ihn drang.  
Thorin beobachtete genau Bilbos Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah Verwunderung, doch keinen Schmerz darin. Erfreut begann er, diesen Finger ein wenig zu bewegen. Der Zwerg wurde bald ein wenig mutiger, beschleunigte sein Handeln, nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und drang etwas tiefer ein. Bilbo schrie lustvoll auf.  
Der König hatte gefunden, was er suchte. Über diesen Punkt strich er nun immerwieder, bis auch der dritte Finger dazu kam und Bilbo entgültig auf das Kommende vorbereitete. Er spürte an seinem Bauch, wie gut es seinem Hobbit zu gefallen schien, denn er war wieder vollkommen hart und rieb sein Geschlecht an eben diesem Bauch.  
Als der Zwerg seine Finger gänzlich zurückzog und an den Bund von Bilbos Unterhose legte, sah er ihn fragend an. Sein Hobbit nickte leicht. Thorin hob ihn hoch, zog die Hose aus und legte ihn in das weiche Gras. Dann sah Bilbo mit roten Wangen zu, wie auch er das Tuch um seine Lenden löste.  
Als der Halbling die große, steil nach vorn ragende Erektion sah, musste er ein wenig erschrocken aufkeuchen. Würde das gehen? Würde er Schmerzen haben? Thorin bemerkte es. Er legte sich neben ihn und streichelte Bilbo beruhigend. Lang sah er in dessen Augen, küsste ihn sanft, streichelte weiter.  
     „Vertraust du mir? Ich werde nichts tun, dass dir nicht gefällt. Wenn du nicht willst, dann….“  
     „N~nein, das ist es nicht. Ich vertraue dir. Nur, deine Finger waren nass. Wie….?“  
Bilbo wurde puterrot, als er versuchte diese Frage zu stellen. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Vielleicht….  
Der Kleinere setzte sich auf, Thorin sah ihm gespannt zu. Würde er etwa?  
Er tat es. Thorin musste an sich halten, seine Hüfte nicht nach oben zu stoßen, als er Bilbos Mund um seinen Schaft spürte. Er schloss ihn vorerst nur darum, war zögerlich. Nach und nach jedoch spürte der Zwerg wie kleine Zungenschläge an seinem Glied ankamen, Bilbo ab und an ein wenig schluckte. Er brachte Thorin bald bis an den Rand seiner Erlösung, weil gerade _er_ es war. Thorin war egal, wie schüchtern Mund und Zunge sich bewegten. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass es Bilbos Mund und Zunge waren reichten aus. Dazu die Wärme und Feuchte und der Zwerg stöhnte auf, vergrub seinerseits die Hände in Bilbos Locken.  
Mühsam und im letzten Augenblick schaffte er es, dass sein Halbling von ihm abließ.  
     „War es nicht gut?“, fragte dieser ein wenig enttäuscht und sah nach oben.  
     „D~doch, das war es. Aber es wäre fast vorbei. Ich möchte aber anders…..“  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Thorin beide wieder gedreht, lag nun über Bilbo, mit seinen Beinen zwischen ihm, sein nasses Glied an dessen Eingang. Langsam und vorsichtig stupste seine Eichel an, drang bedächtig ein und der König wartete einen Moment. Sein Halbling sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
Er nickte fast unmerklich, der Zwerg drang behutsam weiter vor, bis er ganz in Bilbo versunken war und wartete erneut. Er wollte, dass Bilbo sich vor Lust wand und diese erste Vereinigung nie vergas, weil sie so wundervoll war. Schon jetzt hoffte Thorin darauf, diese unglaubliche Hitze und Enge um ihn herum noch viele male spüren zu dürfen, das lustvolle Wimmern zu hören, in Bilbos vor Erregung gerötetes Gesicht zu sehen, die Liebe darin zu erkennen.  
_Die gleiche große Liebe, die auch sein Herz erfüllte._  
     „Thorin, bitte. Ich will… ich muss… _bitte_.“  
Bilbo flehte um Erlösung, er wand sich und versuchte Thorin zu irgendetwas zu bewegen, von dem er noch nicht wusste, was es sein könnte. Dieser zog sich nun ein wenig aus dem Körper unter sich und schob sich vorsichtig wieder hinein. Bilbo stöhnte, krallte sich in Thorins Rücken und hob unbewusst sein Becken an.  
So konnte der Zwerg noch ein wenig tiefer eindringen. Mit jeder Bewegung zog er sich etwas mehr heraus und drang etwas kraftvoller ein. Der Halbling unter ihm dankte es, indem er sich Thorin bald entgegen bewegte, seinem Rhythmus anpasste, rote Striemen auf dem Rücken des Zwerges hinterließ und bei jedem neuen Eindringen wohlig aufstöhnte.  
Nachdem sie sich so eine Weile geliebt hatten, nahm Thorin die Beine seines Mannes auf seine Schultern. So konnte er noch besser in den kleineren Körper eindringen, einen anderen Winkel einnehmen und er streifte wieder diesen Punkt, der Bilbo schreien ließ. Thorin nahm dessen Arme, legte sie nach oben und fixierte sie über seinem Kopf. So war sein kompletter Körper über den Halbling gebeugt, dessen Geschlecht rieb sich bei jedem Stoß zwischen ihnen und Thorin zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss.  
Das unbeschreiblich gute Gefühl, seinem Zwerg so nah zu sein, ihn so intensiv zu fühlen und zu schmecken war, zusammen mit den Empfindungen, die dieser bei jedem neuen Stoß in Bilbo weckte, bald zu viel. Schreiend ergoss er sich zwischen ihnen und engte Thorin dabei unbewusst ebenfalls ein.  
Dieser konnte sich nur noch zwei Stöße lang zurückhalten, bevor er mit einem kehligen Laut heftig in Bilbo kam und ihn heiß ausfüllte. Keuchend lagen sie da, die Stirn aneinander gelegt, die Atem vermischt, sich lächelnd ansehend.  
Als Thorin sich nun aus Bilbo lösen wollte, schüttelte dieser bestimmt den Kopf und zog seinen Zwerg in eine feste Umarmung. Der König bettete sein Haupt erschöpft an Bilbos Hals, leckte dort ein wenig Schweiß von der Haut und bemerkte, dass nun sein Hobbit fast ein wenig schnurrte.  
Kurz bevor sie einschliefen, erhob sich Thorin und wusch ihnen Schweiß und Sperma von der Haut. Bilbo war es peinlich, der Zwerg lächelte selig und küsste ihn wieder, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe zog er anschließend seinen Halbling wieder in seine Arme.  
Bevor dieser in tiefen schlaf abglitt, hörte er Worte, die er nicht verstand.  
     „Amral íl mé, kaerni.“**  
  
  
[ * Bandobras Tuk, genannt der Bullenrassler, war ein großer Vorfahr. Entspricht „Oh mein Gott!“ ]  
[ ** Ich liebe dich, mein Liebling. ]  
  
  


Die beiden tauchten aus ihrem Traum auf und sahen sich erregt an. Sie waren ein wenig verwirrt, doch sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, dass sie sich wollten. Jetzt, hier, sofort. Es war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was hier passiert war. Schnell zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und vereinigten sich leidenschaftlich, bevor sie vor dem Kamin einschliefen.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Am darauf folgenden späten Vormittag sah man Thorin und seinen Mitregenten strahlend durch die Gänge laufen, auf dem Weg, ihre Kinder von Dwalin abzuholen. Da sie die Drei nicht in Dwalins Heim antrafen, suchten sie weiter. Erst eine Wache gab den entscheidenden Hinweis.  
Sie traten hinaus in den Sonnenschein vor Erebor und sahen, wie Dwalin mit Freris tobte und Ganja einige Blumen pflückte. Sie steckte diese in eine kleine Vase und sah auf. Als das Zwobbitmädchen ihre Väter sah, lief sie mit den Blumen schnell zu den Beiden hin. Sie streckte ihre Errungenschaft Bilbo entgegen und hauchte beiden einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
     „Alles gute zu eurem Hochzeitstag. Es ist nachträglich, aber ich habe diese schöne Vase erst gestern gefunden.“  
Bilbo besah sich die Blumen aufmerksam. Thorin umarmte seine Tochter. Es freute sie, dass ihre Tochter daran gedacht hatte. Doch dann wurde Bilbo stutzig.  
     „Woher hast du denn diese Vase, mein Küchlein?“  
     „Aus der Vorratskammer, Papa. Sie lag auf einem offenen Fass.“  
     „Was wolltest du denn dort?“  
     „Thumkhâs suchen. Er hatte sich dort versteckt. Ich habe sonst nichts genommen.“  
     „Es ist schon gut mein Goldstück. Dass wissen dein Papa und ich. Geh´ ruhig wieder spielen. Wie war es denn bei Dwalin?“  
     „Wunderbar, Mahzâd. Wir waren in der Schmiede und er hat uns gezeigt, wie stark er ist. Dann hat er sogar ein Lied für uns gesungen und mit uns getobt, so wie jetzt. Es hat ganz viel Spaß gemacht. Bis später.“  
Schon sprang sie wieder davon. Thorin sah die Falten auf Bilbos Stirn und fragte ihn sorgenvoll.  
     „Was hast du mein Liebling?“  
     „Du erinnerst dich auch an diesen _Traum_ , in dem wir gemeinsam in Beorns Heim…?“  
Bilbo wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. Thorin lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
     „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Es war unbeschreiblich. Aber wieso erinnerst du dich an meinen Traum?“  
     „Das ist sehr merkwürdig, dass wir beide im gleichen Augenblick den gleichen Traum hatten, der sich so wirklich anfühlte und irgendwie anders. Ich dachte, ich spüre dich in der Tat und konnte beeinflussen, was ich tat.“  
     „So war es auch bei mir. Ich dachte, du wärst nur in meinem Traum so. Nie dachte ich, dass du es wirklich warst.“  
     „Nein, wir haben das _gemeinsam_ durchlebt. Aber es war so, als wäre ich wirklich noch unerfahren. In diesem Augenblick war ich es auch.“  
     „Heißt das, wir haben noch einmal eine erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht?“  
     „Ja, so scheint es.“  
     „Wie sollte so etwas möglich sein?“  
     „Ich glaube, ich weiß es. Diese Vase enthielt einen von Gandalfs Tränken. Er sollte mich damals in einen Zustand versetzten, der es mir ermöglichte, meine Gedanken treiben zu lassen und mich so beruhigen. Er sollte mir schöne Illusionen heraufbeschwören. Ich glaube, er ist auf dem Fass voll Langgrundblatt gelandet, aus dem du unsere Pfeifen gestopft hast. Als wir dann gestern davon rauchten….“  
     „Hat es uns beide nicht nur berauscht, sondern der Trank des Zauberers hat seine Wirkung bei uns beiden getan. Denkst du das, mein Liebling?“  
Bilbo nickte. Thorin lachte glucksend und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
     „Dann sollten wir uns dieses Fässchen für wirklich besondere Anlässe aufheben und darauf achten, es nie mit unseren Freunden zu teilen. Denkst du nicht auch, mein Gemahl?“  
  
Bilbo nickte erneut und war erleichtert, dass Thorin es so sehen wollte. Nun freute er sich schon auf den nächsten besonderen Anlass….  
  



	4. Wieso sitzt du da?

Hier ist die Vierte: _Wieso sitzen Hobbits auf Stühlen und Zwerge lieber auf Fellen?_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Erebor, Frühling 2958 D.Z.  
  
  
Ganja kam gerade von einem Streifzug durch den Einsamen Berg wieder nach Haus.  
     „Danke Fíli, danke Kíli. Ihr kennt die besten Plätze hier. Bald habe ich sie auch alle gefunden“, flüsterte sie in den Gang hinaus, bevor sie die Tür leise schloss.  
Verstohlen sah sich das zehnjährige Zwobbitmädchen um. Sie hoffte, ihre Väter würden nicht bemerken, dass sie fast eine ganze Stunde später als vereinbart durch die Tür trat. Ihr Mahzâd Thorin saß mit dem kleinen Freris auf gemütlichen Fellen vor dem Kamin und spielte mit ihm, dessen geschnitzten Zwergenfiguren und einer Burg aus Stein. Gerade flogen Freris´ Hände als ein Ungetüm darüber.  
     „Ich werde euch alle aus dieser Burg verjagen. Dann gehört mir der Schatz“, grollte Thorin bedrohlich.  
     „Nein, nein, niemals. Mahzâd wird uns und den Schatz schützen. Oder Mahzâd?“  
Freris sah Thorin aus seinen graugrünen Augen fragend an.  
     „Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass du meine Familie verjagst. Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen, du Ungeheuer!“  
Eine Arme geschnitzter Zwerge rückte vor und Freris lachte. Er flog nun steil an der Burg hinab. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab, während er lachend über den Boden robbte. Er war voll im Spiel mit dem Zwergenkönig aufgegangen und hatte seine große Schwester noch nicht bemerkt. Ganja war sehr froh darüber. Immer wollte er mit ihr und ihren Vettern Kíli und Fíli durch den Erebor streifen.  
      _´Wenn er doch nur etwas älter wäre. Aber er kann einfach noch keine Steinschleuder festhalten und spannen. Er würde den Berg einstürzen lassen, bevor er ein Ziel treffen würde. Außerdem ist er noch nicht stark genug, um die Schweine umzuwerfen und würde uns nur bei unseren Vätern anschwärzen….`_  
     „Wo warst du, junge Dame? Es ist spät. Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, dass du schon längst wieder hier sein solltest?“  
Bilbo sah von seinem Buch auf. Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und blickte seiner Tochter nun streng entgegen. Die Zwobbit zog den Kopf ein, ihre braunen Locken wippten dabei leicht. Sie versuchte ihren Vater mit einem Unschuldigen Blick zu besänftigen.  
     „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Papa. Ich habe Kíli immer wieder gesagt, dass wir los müssen. Er wollte nicht hören. Ich habe…“  
     „Zieh deinen Vetter da nicht hinein. Mein Neffe ist mittlerweile zu alt, um nicht zu wissen, dass er sich an unsere Absprachen zu halten hat. Außerdem hattet ihr Fíli an eurer Seite. Er wollte sicher schon längst wieder hier sein. Versuche nicht, deinen Vater und mich zu belügen.“  
Thorin sah sie finster an, Freris zuckte zusammen.  
     „Ja, Mahzâd. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe sie angebettelt, noch ein wenig länger….“  
Ganja verstummte. Sie wollte nicht verraten, wo sie gewesen war und was sie getrieben hatten.  
     „Dann erkläre uns endlich, wo du warst!“, verlangte nun Bilbo.  
     „Ich war….. Wieso sitzt du eigentlich immer in einem Sessel und Mahzâd auf den Fellen?“, lenkte sie ab.  
     „Willst du das wirklich wissen? Bisher schien es dich nicht zu interessieren.“  
Ganja nickte, dankbar dafür, dass sie die Väter abgelenkt hatte.  
     „Ich habe mich das schon oft gefragt. Ich meine, wenn wie essen, dann sitzen alle Zwerge auf Stühlen. Aber sobald es gemütlich wird, dann trennt ihr euch voneinander. Ich weiß oft nicht, was ich tun soll. Manchmal bleibe ich deswegen sogar stehen. Ich glaube Thumkhâs hier möchte das auch wissen.“  
Sie sah den kleineren Bruder eindringlich an. Dieser nickte und stimmte mit ein.  
     „Ich möchte es auch so gern wissen, wie Gabâd. Bitte, erklärt es uns“, quengelte er nun.  
Seufzend setzte sich Thorin aufrecht und lauschte wie seine Kinder dem, was Bilbo erklärte.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Eigentlich ist es wohl ganz einfach, wenn man es recht bedenkt… Ich bin es so aus meiner Heimat gewöhnt. Im Auenland sitzen wir immer auf Stühlen oder eben in Sesseln. Es ist gemütlich, weich und man kann die Füße hinauf ziehen, wenn man sich bequem einrollen will.  
Ich kann hier leicht an meine Tasse Tee und an meine Mahlzeiten gelangen und ich muss nicht erst umständlich versuchen, auf meine Füße zu kommen, wenn es beispielsweise an der Tür klopft.“  
Bilbo stand auf, um es zu demonstrieren. Siegessicher sah er in die drei Gesichter, die ihm die Liebsten in ganz Mittelerde waren. Seine Kinder sahen ihn verstehend an, Thorin zog ein verächtliches Gesicht. Sein Mann sah ihm an, dass der Zwerg mit dieser Erklärung nicht einverstanden war und seinen Kinder nun die – seiner Meinung nach – einzig wahre Art des gemütlichen Sitzens näher bringen wollte. Vor allem sein Sohn tat es ihm immerhin oft gleich.  
     „Ich muss dir wiedersprechen, Liebling. Auf den Fellen ist es viel gemütlicher. Hier unten kann ich mich einfach ausstrecken, wenn ich es will. Außerdem sind sie so schön weich und ich kann mich ganz nah vor den Kamin legen, dessen Flammen genießen und das Feuer spüren. Es ist dann fast, als wäre ich in der Schmiede. Außerdem bin ich so näher am Stein meiner Vorväter. Sie haben diesen Berg schließlich zu einem prächtigen Königreich heranreifen lassen. Wir Zwerge kommen aus dem Stein und in seiner Nähre fühlen wir uns am wohlsten. Wenn ich meine Hand ausstrecke, dann kann ich ihn berühren und seine glatte, kühle Oberfläche fühlen. Es ist beruhigend und tröstlich. Außerdem bin ich ebenso schnell an der Tür, wie du, wenn ich es will. Ein Zwerg ist bis in sein hohes Alter fähig dazu, schnell aufzuspringen.“  
Schon war Thorin aufgesprungen, bei Bilbo und küsste ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Augenblick lang. Ihre Kinder quietschten verdrossen.  
     „Ieeeeeh, Papa, Mahzâd, nicht schon wieder. Bitte.“  
     „Ihr müsst uns ja nicht zusehen. Es wird sowieso Zeit, in euren Betten zu verschwinden“, gab Thorin bestimmend zurück.  
     „Wieso schläfst du nicht auf dem Boden, wenn dir der Stein so wichtig ist, Mahzâd?“, versuchte Ganja noch etwas Zeit zu schinden.  
Thorin wurde rot. Er konnte ja schlecht erklären, dass er nicht ohne seinen Mann sein wollte. Es gab aber noch eine andere Erklärung, die nichts mit seinem geliebten Partner zu tun hatte. Schließlich schliefen fast alle Zwerge ähnlich.  
     „Hast du dir dein Bett schon einmal richtig angesehen, mein Goldstück?“  
Ganja schüttelte den Kopf.  
     „Wenn du einmal das Tuch, dass es schmückt, hochheben würdest, dann würdest du es erkennen. Dein Bett ist ein großer Stein. Als unsere Vorväter die Zimmer erbauten, da wurden die Schlafstätten aus großen Steinen gehauen.  
    Sie legten sich auf den nackten Fels, hatten nur wenige Felle, um ihn zu bedecken. Mit der Zeit legten sie dann ein wenig mehr an Stoffen darauf, gerade so, wie es jedem gefiel. Dein Bruder und du, ihr habt besonders weiche Stoffe, weil ihr zur Hälfte Hobbits seid. Aus diesem Grund ist auch unsere Schlafstatt besonders gut gepolstert.  
      _´Bilbo wird sonst so unruhig. Außerdem war es für ihn in den Schwangerschaften so bequemer und ich habe mich nun daran gewöhnt. Wenn er es so will, dann werde ich mich fügen. Aber niemals würde ich das vor einem anderen Zwerg zugeben.`_  
     „Wieso sind die Betten nicht ebenerdig?“, fragte nun Freris.  
     „Weil es ganz am Anfang hier im Berg, so wie auch in anderen, noch Ungeziefer gab, dass gern die Kleidung und Schuhe anfraß. Diese furchtbaren Viecher, die hier hausten, Skrâmûs genannt, konnten lange Zeit nicht ausgerottet werden. Da sie sich nur bei Nacht aus den Verstecken trauten, haben sich die Zwerge der Vorzeit so beholfen.“  
Freris nickte verstehend.  
     „Was heißt das denn nun für uns?“, klagte Ganja scheinbar verzweifelt.  
     „Das heißt, dass ihr beiden, da ihr sowohl Zwerge, als auch Hobbits, seid, euch frei entscheiden könnt. Außerdem hast du sicher schon bemerkt, dass dein Mahzâd zum Essen auf einem Stuhl sitzt und ich mich auch manchmal vor den Kamin lege.“  
      _´Vor allem, wenn dein Vater nackt ist und selbst davor liegt`_ , dachte Bilbo verschämt.  
     „Außerdem bemerke ich, wenn du versuchst, deine Zubettgehzeit nach hinten zu schieben, Küchlein. Du wirst jetzt keine Fragen mehr stellen, auf die du die Antwort schon kennst. Los, Zähne putzen und dann ab ins Bett. Freris, du ebenso. Du bist schon viel zu lang wach, mein Honigkuchen.“  
     „Nenn mich nicht so, Papa“, schmollte der Kleine plötzlich.  
     „Du bist aber so süß. Nun schnell, dann erzählen Mahzâd und ich euch noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.“  
Beide Kinder sprangen schnell auf und waren in Windeseile bettfertig.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
     „Schlaf gut, mein Goldstück.“  
     „Du auch, Mahzâd. Ich hab dich lieb.“  
     „Ich hab dich auch lieb.“  
Ganja schlang noch einmal ihre Arme um Thorins Hals und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Er war zuerst in Freris Zimmer gewesen, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Jetzt war Bilbo bei ihm. So tauschten sie jeden Abend, damit sich keines der Kinder beschweren konnte. Thorin sang immer etwas und Bilbo erzählte eine Geschichte. Nun stand der König unter dem einsamen Berg auf, trat aus der Tür und war dabei, sie zu schließen. Er öffnete noch einmal kurz und sah seine Tochter an.  
     „Denke nicht, ich hätte es vergessen. Aus welchem Grund kamst du eine Stunde zu spät?“  
Ganja wand sich in ihrem Bett.  
     „Bitte nicht schimpfen. Papa hat das schon getan.“  
     „Ich schimpfe nicht, aber ich will es wissen.“  
     „Die Schweine, die Fíli und Kíli letztes Jahr von Onkel Dáin mitgebracht haben…. Es macht solchen Spaß, sie umzustoßen. Wir haben die Zeit vergessen…..“  
Thorin war sprachlos. Seine unnützen Neffen brachten seiner Tochter solchen Unfug bei. Er würde mit ihnen ein Wörtchen reden, wenn er sie morgen sah, auch wenn er schon ihre Worte hören konnte.  
      _´Aber Onkel,_ du _hast uns in ihrem Alter beigebracht, Bullen umzuwerfen. Die waren danach viel wütender. Unsere Mutter war sehr aufgebracht. Ich habe mir fast den Arm gebrochen, als ich geflüchtet bin, du wurdest fast aufgespießt und Kíli lag triefend nass im Wasserbottich.`_  
Der Zwergenkönig hatte plötzlich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er räusperte sich und sah Ganja noch einmal streng an.  
     „Du machst das aber nicht mehr. Die Schweine bekommen Angst.“  
Ganja nickte ergeben.  
     „Ach, noch etwas. Du sollst deinen Bruder nicht immer Thumkhâs nennen. Er vergöttert dich.“  
     „Aber…..“  
     „Kein Wiederwort. Suche die einen anderen Spitznamen für ihn.“  
      _´Ich befürchte, bei dieser Sache wird sie wohl nicht auf mich hören.`_  
Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er die Tür.  
  


  
~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      ~~~      


  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Thorin um, als sich sein Gesicht erhellte.  
     „Du bist schon fertig?“, fragte er heißer.  
     „Ja, Freris war sehr müde. Es war wirklich sehr spät. Ich denke, er schläft morgen länger. Da dachte ich, ich teste, wie heiß es am Feuer wirklich ist.“  
     „Und?“  
Thorin schluckte und hatte eine ausgedörrte Kehle.  
     „Es war wirklich sehr heiß. Ich musste mich von ein wenig Kleidung befreien….“  
     „Das nennst du, dich von ein _ wenig_ Kleidung befreien? Du bist vollkommen _nackt_ , mein Liebling.“  
Die Stimme des Zwergen machte deutlich, dass ihm der Anblick gefiel.  
     „Hmm…. Als ich dann daran dachte, wie du mich ansehen wirst, da wurde mir wieder heiß….“  
Bilbo strich mit einer Hand langsam seine nackte Brust hinunter, über seinen Bauch und noch etwas tiefer. Thorins Blick folgte ihm und er merkte, wie auch er sich regte, als er bemerkte, dass sein Meisterdieb unglaublich langsam und leise keuchend mit seiner Hand über seine harte, und sicher schon schmerzhaft pochende, Erregung auf und ab strich.  
     „Das sollte meine Hand sein.“  
     „Dann komm her und übernimm die Kontrolle über mein Handeln“, flüsterte Bilbo mit vor Lust dunkler Stimme.  
Thorin nahm nur zu gern an, befreite sich schnell von seiner Kleidung und eroberte den Mund seines Halblings in einem stürmischen Kuss, während er seine Hand über Bilbos legte und nun bestimmte, was, _und wie es_ , die Hand seines Lieblings tat…..


End file.
